A Family With Luck
by TeamSkyBridge4Ever
Summary: Meet John Cena the sweetest guys that you will ever met who has a great family will any of that change when he becomes the president of a multi-billion dollare company. Strating John Cena, Ted DiBiase, Alex Riley, Randy Orton, Cody Rhodes, and Kelly Kelly
1. Chapter 1

A Family With Luck

Chapter 1 : Point One for the Bad Guys

John woke up sweating, he had one of his nightmares. He looked over at the clock in his night stand and saw it was seven thirty in the morning. His memory came back, at exactly this time eleven years ago his husband Evan Born had passed away. He couldn't believe it has been so long since he last saw the person he loved most in the world. He stared at the ceiling but then heard someone was opening his door so he pretended to be asleep.

In came in a eleven year old named Brian Cena, he was the youngest and last child that John and Evan had.

"Dad! Dad! Wake up, do you know what day today is?" shouted Brian as he jumped on top of his dad bed.

"What,? Who? Hey! Who are you kid? What are you doing here?" said John acting like he didn't know his own son.

"Come on dad!, I'm your son Brian! Come on it's my birthday and nobody has said anything to me" said Brian

"I think you got me confused with someone else kid, I'm not your dad" said John

"Come one Dad!" said Brian as he bounced on the bed

In walked in John and Evan's oldest son Preston who was 19

"Morning dad I heard some noise and- Hey! Who's that?" asked Preston as he walked over to give his dad a good morning hug

"I don't know he came in here saying that I was his dad, I think he's confused" said John

"Yeah his probably one of Mrs. Roberts kid's" said Preston

"He probably escaped" said John as he and Preston started laughing.

"He's probably the kid that's always says he will clean my shoes for a quarter" said Preston laughingly

"Be careful the last time I let this kid do that he stole my socks" said John as he showed his ripped socks.

"Come one Dad! Today's my birthday" said Brian

"Go bother somebody else, let me sleep for five more minutes, go get some fruity pebbles" said John as he pulled the covers over his head

"Come on dad just tell me happy birthday" said Brian

"Go tell your aunt Kelly to say it" said John under the covers

"I went into her room and told her" said Brian

"and what happened ?" asked Preston

"She threw her high heel at me and told me to let her sleep" said Brian

Preston and John busted out laughing

"Hey what's so funny?" asked John and Evan's oldest daughter Gretchen , who was 18, as she walked into the room with John and Evan's youngest daughter Briana who was 16.

The girls walked over to John and gave him a good morning hug and kiss on the cheek

"Morning girls, where just trying to figure out who this kid belongs to" said John

"I know who he belong to, he belongs to us because he is my little brother" said Gretchen as she hugged Brian

"O well if Gretchen says you my kid…then maybe you might be… but only because my princes and smartest kid I had said so" said John

"HEy! don't offend us who are present" said Briana acting offended.

"Ow you know I'm kidding my music princes" said John as gave Briana a bear hug

"isn't anybody going to tell me happy birthday!" said Brian crossing his arms

"aaaa..ok. Hang on, Kelly!" shouted John

"I'm coming, I'm coming, no need to yell Johnny" said Kelly as she walked in with a new soccer ball for Brian

Brian was surprised as everyone started singing happy birthday to him

"Awww thanks, YES! A new soccer ball, can I take it to school" said Brian

"Sure sweetie just don't leave it there" said Kelly as she gave Brian a kiss on the cheek

In walked in John's brother-in-law named Alex Riley. He had taken over the part of mom in the house after his brother had passed away

"Good morning beautiful Alex what brings you to my castle or as you call it my bedroom" said John jokingly

"Morning everyone I just came to tell everyone to get your butts in the kitchen for breakfast

"Look uncle Alex, aunt Kelly got me a new soccer ball" said Brian as he showed his soccer ball to his uncle

"That's great sweetie, now lets all go to the kitchen so you can all eat or else you'll be late for school" said Alex.

Everyone left the room, but John was still in bed.

"Come one John you have to go to work" said Alex

"I know it's just…" John stayed silent

Alex walked over to John and said "I know that today is also about Evan but…he probably wants use to cheer up and make Brian have a great birthday today".

John smiled and looked into Alex's eyes.

"You know Evan leaving was the worst thing in the world…but you coming and staying in our lives is the best thing in the world that had even happened to this family. Thanks for everything" said John as he kissed Alex's hand

Alex smiled and laughed

"Come one Romeo lets go eat breakfast" said Alex as he got up and walked out of the room

John followed laughing at the comment he had made.

**MEANWHILE**

Leigh Anne Orton was walking in circles in her doctors office worried to death.

In walked in her doctor

"Hi Leigh Anne" said the doctor

"Hi Doctor McMahon" said Leigh Anne

"Please Leigh Anne call me Vince, we have been friends for to long for you to be calling me that" said Vince

"Okay, Vince, what did the test results say" asked Leigh Anne scared to death

"Leigh Anne…the results aren't good at all" said Vince

"Why? What's going on?" asked Leigh Anne

Vince stayed quiet

"Tell me Vince…I don't care how bad it is" said Leigh Anne

"The test result say that you only have a short amount of time to live" said Vince

Leigh Anne froze, she could believe her ears

"I'm…dying" said Leigh Anne

Vince just nodded his head as a yes.

**Meanwhile**

Randy Orton , the vice-president of Avon Cosmetics was in his office talking to his husband Cody Rhodes

"Sooooo Randaaalllll where is you aunt?" asked Cody as he sat in the chair in front of his husband

"Well sweetie about now she's probably in the doctors office getting the result from the doctor that she is going to die soon" said Randy

"And how do you know this information Randaaaallll" said Cody as he got up and sat on Randy's lap

"Because I called the doctor earlier today so I would know before her, you know what this mean right baby boy" said Randy

"Of course Randaalll….wait….actually no I don't, tell me" said Cody

"This means that you are looking at the future President of Avon Cosmetics, that's right baby, I will control everything" said Randy as he laughed evilly

"Oooo Randaaallll your so evil….I Love it" said Cody as he started kissing Randy


	2. Chapter 2

**A Family With Luck**

Chapter 2:

A New Mom, A New Dog Collar, and Probably A New Maid

Brian, Briana, and Gretchen had left to go to school. Preston went to work at the races where he was part of a pit crew. John didn't like that Preston didn't go to college, but Preston decided that he it was just to much money that they didn't have.

Batista was getting the food ready as John parked the food truck they worked in. Their parking place was in front of a car wash. Batista and John where best friends and was also the godfather of Brian and Preston. They both had been working in the food truck business for a couple of years. It seemed that the only way high school drop outs could make money was by working in the fast food business.

"So today is Brian's birthday, when's the party?" asked Batista as he started cooking the burger meat

"At 6, I have to pick up the birth cake" said John as he started helping Batista take all the ingredients out.

"So is this going to be like every other party you throw where they have to close the block because everyone is at the party" said Batista

"You know all of us on the street are like a big family" said John

"Yeah I know" said Batista with a smile

"And why did you ask, acting like if you've never met me before" said John playfully punching Batista on the shoulder.

The line started forming outside the truck

"Alright its time to open up, remind me about the cake later cause sometimes I forget" said John

"No problem" said Batista as he got his little notebook where he wrote down he orders.

**Meanwhile**

Alex and Kelly where decorating with the neighbors around the whole neighborhood. Every time the Cena's had a party it was like a holiday for the neighborhood but that was because John had always helped everyone on the street. Everyone always went to John with there problems and John always found a way to help and solve them.

"So Alex….when are we going to go clubbing?" asked Kelly

"Kelly you know I don't like to go clubbing" said Alex

"Why not Alex, come on, we need to find someone for you, when was the last time you where on a date" asked Kelly as she and Alex walked inside the house.

"That's none of your business Kelly and anyways I cant, I'm to busy" said Alex as he started taking out ingredients from the fridge so they could start on the food they where going to serve in the party.

Kelly took out a bowl so she could start on the fruit salad she was going to make

"Doing what?" asked Kelly as she started cutting the melon into slices

"Taking care of this family, I wake up make everyone breakfast, wake up the kids, you, and John. After everyone leaves I start on the dishes, clean the house, fold the laundry, go to the store to buy groceries, go take Preston his lunch, come back start on dinner, go pick up Brian from school. Then when everyone's home we all eat, I wash the dishes when where done, start on the new batch of laundry so it will be ready in the morning, take a shower, then go to bed" said Alex as he started on the lasagna.

"But you can take one night off so you can have fun" said Kelly

"Kelly I don't need a night of to have fun, I have fun staying home with my family when all of us are together" said Alex

Kelly laughed and said "I bet you like staying home cause sometimes John falls asleep on your shoulder

Alex blushed and said "Kelly shut up, I love John he is a great father, he was a great husband to my husband, he is just great person over all, ok lets just leave it at that".

Alex looked at the time and saw that he should start on Preston's lunch

Kelly just smiled knowing that even if Alex denied it she new that Alex had a crush on John.

**MEANWHILE**

Leigh Anne Orton was walking out of the doctors office holding the folder that said that she was dying in her hands.

"What am I going to do?" she asked herself

She walked slowly over to where her chauffeur was standing. He was reading a magazine while he was standing next to the limo not noticing that Leigh Anne walked fast passed the limo

Leigh Anne didn't know where she was going or what she was going to do…

**A WHILE LATER…**

John and Batista where driving home. Today was a very slow day, there weren't that many customers so John decided that they should head home early.

As they drove over a bridge they saw an old lady that was putting her leg over the bridge.

"John look that lady's going to jump of the bridge!" shouted Batista

John took his eyes of the road and saw that Batista wasn't lying, there was an old lady that looked like she was about to jump of the bridge. John quickly pressed on the gas a parked his car in the middle of the road, got off, and ran to where the lady was.

"Hey Lady!, Hey Lady! What do you think your doing?" shouted John

The lady turned to see John and said "Don't come any close! don't come any closer".

John stopped in his tracks and said "Ma'am what do you think your doing, why would you do something like this?" asked John

Leigh Anne looked down and saw that it was a long fall to the bottom.

"You…you don't know what I'm going thru!" said Leigh Anne

John looked at the old lady with sadness

"Where all going thru bad thing right now…but that's no reason to do this" said John

"Go away! You don't what's happening in my life" said the lady

"No I might not now, but I do know that this isn't a way out" said John

"What's your name?" asked John

"Leigh Anne" said the old lady

Leigh Anne put her second leg over the edge

There was a crowed of people that where shocked at what this lady was about to do.

John walked closer to her and said "Think about your family! don't you have kids or friends" .

"NO! I don't have anybody, I never had any kids, I'm all alone!" she shouted back as she looked at John

"Well I'm sure that there someone who cares about you, a friend, a neighbor, a dog" said John

The lady just starred at him and said "I don't have anybody!". She started crying.

"Well…don't cry…don't do this, I'm sure you'll find someone that will care about you" said John

"No! it's to late" said the lady

"No it's not!…what about me….I …I care about you" John shouted

Leigh Anne looked at John confused

"What?" she asked

"I care about you! If I didn't then I wouldn't be stopping you from commending suicide" said John with a smile

The old lady looked at the young man, she couldn't believe that this young man that she just met was being so caring

"You know…I never had a mother" John said

The old lady just looked at him

"Me and my sister where left at an orphanage….and it's funny because you said you never had any kids…and since I never had a mom…how about we make a deal" said John

"What kind of deal?" asked the lady

"If you adopt me then I will care for you like the son you never had" said John with a sincere smile.

"what?" asked the lady

"I know, I know, who would want a over sized kid like me as there son right but atleast I'm already potty trained" said John as he smiled making the old lady laugh and smile

"Do we have a deal?" asked John as he walked closer to the old lady

The old lady just nodded

"Okay….mom…so how about you put your feet back on the ground" said John as he walked closer to the Leigh Anne

The lady tried to slowly put her feet back on the bridge but she looked down at the ground and started to feel lightheaded. She closed her eyes and fell

John ran to here before she fell

The only thing the lady was holding on to was John's hand

That was the only thing that was saving her from a painful death.

"Don't worry I got you" said John as he was holding on to the old lady

Leigh Anne opened her eyes expecting to be falling of the bridge but instead looked up to see the young man holding on to her hand.

She looked down and began to get dizzy

"Leigh Anne don't pass" said John

"Just let me fall, it wont matter if I die!" said Leigh Anne

"What? I went from having a mom to becoming an orphan again" said John

Leigh Anne just looked at John

"Come on Leigh-…I mean come one mom you promised, we already made a deal, are you going to let me be an orphan again" said John

Leigh Anne could think straight

"No but I just cant keep-" but before Leigh Anne finished her sentence John interrupted and said "I believe in you".

Leigh Anne looked deep into John's eyes that where full of care and concern.

Leigh Anne nodded and said "Ok..ok.."

John gave a strong pull and pulled Leigh Anne over the bridge and back to the ground holding her tight and giving her a kiss on the head.

"See I told you, you could do it Ma" said John

Everyone cheered.

John walked Leigh an over to where Batista and the food truck where.

"Are you o.k.?" said John

Leigh Anne felt a little dizzy and said "Yes. Yes…I just need to rest".

John carried his new mom into the food truck and laid her on the seat behind the passenger seat.

"Where are we going?" asked Batista as John got in the driver's seat and started driving over the bridge.

"We have to pick up Brian's birthday cake" said John with a smile

"What about the old lady that's passed out in the car?" asked Batista

"O, she's my new mom" John with a smile as he drove to the bakers to pick up the cake with Batista just laughing because he could believe what had just happened

**MEANWHILE IN THE ORTON MANSION…..**

Cody was sitting in the living room reading a magazine next to his and Randy's baby named "Jennifer".

Randy walked downstairs after he had finished taking his shower.

"Where my princess?" asked Randy as he walked down the stairs

Cody smiled and stood up saying "Here I am". Cody expected to get a hug from Randy so he opened his arms and closed his eyes.

"Not you " said Randy as he walked passed Cody, leaving Cody with a wide mouth open in shock.

" I'm talking about my little girl" said Randy as he picked up his baby, his little girl, his little white Pomeranian.

"Hi Jennifer, how have you been princess" said Randy as he picked her up and started petting her in his arms.

The little dog just barked and started licking Randy's face

"I love you two princess, look what came in the mail" said Randy as he took out a black box from his pocket

Cody was still shocked. He walked over to Randy and said is that "For Mommy?", referring to himself.

Randy put Jennifer back on the couch and said "NO!, this is for my princess".

Randy did respond, he opened the black box to reveal a diamond studded dog collar,

Cody walked over and said "Awwww! Princess look what daddy got you".

Randy put the collar around Jennifer's neck.

Cody took the white Pomeranian out of Randy's hand and walked over to the full length mirror they had in the living room. He started posing with the dog in his arms. "Aren't you lucky princess, to have a daddy that loves you so much" said Cody.

Randy joined in and started posing with Cody and the dog in front of the mirror.

The phones started ringing as they continued to pose.

It kept ringing, and wouldn't stop.

Randy was getting annoyed because nobody picked it up so he shouted "Melina! Get, answer that damn phone!".

In came the maid named Melina.

"Sorry Mr. Orton I was in the middle of my soap opera 'Tomorrow Will Last Forever' where Rebecca kills Jonathan's wife and makes it look like it was one of Jonathan's kids, so now the oldest who is twenty five is being taken to-" but before Melina could finished her story she saw the annoyed look Randy had on his face and said "I'll pick up the phone know".

"Hello?" answered Melina

"No darling this isn't Randy, it's Melina" said Melina

Cody stopped posing with Jennifer and walked over to Melina

"How many times have I told you now to answer the phone 'Hello?', your suppose to say 'Orton residence" said Cody, he took the phone out of Melina's hand and told her to start on dinner

"Why would I answer Orton arrested?" asked Melina with a confused look

"Not arrested you idiot, Orton RESIDENCE" said Cody

Melina just laughed and started walking back to the kitchen

"Melina" said Cody

"Yes Mr. Cody?" said Melina

"Make some popcorn so you can tell me what else happened on your soap" said Cody

Melina just nodded and walked back into the kitchen

Cody put the phone in his ear and answered

"This is Cody Orton how can I assist you?" asked Cody

He nodded and handed the phone to Randy

"Who is it?" asked Randy

"Its your aunts chauffeur" said Cody

Randy put the phone up to his ear and answered it

"Hello!" said Randy

"WHAT?" shouted Randy making Cody and Jennifer jump

"Sorry sweetie" said Randy as he saw that Jennifer jumped

"NO! NOT YOU, YOU GOD DAMN IDIOT!" shouted Randy at the driver.

"WELL FIND HER!" said Randy as he hung up and sat on the couch

"What happened Randaaaalllll!" said Cody as he walked over and saw on Randy's lap.

Cody fell on the floor thou when Randy stood up and said my "My aunt has gone missing, how is she going to name me president of the company ifshe's not here" said Randy with a worried look on his face.

Cody just laid on the floor face first, he shouted when Randy stepped on him and ran into his office upstairs to make some phone calls.

"Randy can you help me up?" said Cody not knowing that Randy had left

"Jennifer?" said Cody looking for his little princess

But Jennifer was to busy, she was being carried by her daddy Randy.

"Anybody?" said Cody as he was still laying on the floor with his face facing the wooden floor.

Melina looked left and right to see if anyone was in the living room. When she saw nobody was there, she sat on the couch with a bowl of popcorn, and turned on the TV to see her soap opera.

"It's more dramatic when I see it in HD" said Melina.

She saw that her boss was laying on the floor but decided not to answer questions and just left him there.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Family With Luck**

**Chapter 3:**

**Meeting The New Family**

**In the Cena Household**

Leigh Anne slowly opened her eyes.

"Ah! where am I " she shouted, being startled by all the people who where staring at her.

"Alright everyone, give her some space" said John as he walked over to Leigh Anne, she was laying on a couch.

"Who are all these people?" asked Leigh Anne, looking up at John.

"This is my family" said John as he motioned for them to walk up closer to him.

"This is my oldest son Preston" said John.

Preston walked up to Leigh Anne and shook her hand, "Nice to meet you ma'am, I apologies for the way I look, I just got home from work" said Preston.

"It's okay, where do you work?" asked Leigh Anne with a smile.

"I work down at the race track for a pit crew" said Preston, still in his pit crew uniform that had stains all over it.

"Do you love cars?" asked Leigh Anne.

"Yes ma'am, I dream about opening my own car shop one day" said Preston.

"That's great. Are you in school studying too?" asked Leigh Anne.

Preston laughed a little. "Nope", he said.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because going to college to study mechanical engineering isn't cheap, my family doesn't have the money for that so I'm trying to save up but it's hard" said Preston.

"oh" said Leigh Anne, feeling bad for Preston.

"Yeah, well I have to go shower up, but it was nice to meet you" said Preston, giving her a hug.

"It was nice to meet you too" said Leigh Anne.

"Alright Dad, I'm going to take a shower ight" said Preston as he walked to his room.

"Yeah, you sure do need it grease monkey" said John, laughing.

Then walked up a young girl.

"Oh this is my oldest daughter Gretchen, Gretchen this is Leigh Anne" said John.

Gretchen went up to Leigh Anne and gave her a friendly hug, "Hi, nice to meet you" said Gretchen.

"Nice to meet you too, you have beautiful blond hair" said Leigh Anne.

"Thank you, I'm taking cosmetology right now in high school so I've learned how to take good care of my hair" said Gretchen as she plaid with her hair.

"Well it's beautiful" said Leigh Anne.

"Thank you, your hair is really pretty to but you have some loose hairs…OH! Can I fix it, please" said Gretchen.

Leigh Anne looked up at John who was just smiling back at her, waiting for her to respond.

"Sure" said Leigh Anne.

"Yay" said Gretchen, "let me just go get my straighter and stuff" she said as she walked out of the living room, where everyone was in.

"While she get's that let me introduce you to my youngest daughter Briana" said John.

"Hey nice to meet you" said Briana as she shook Leigh Anne's hand.

"Nice to meet you too" said Leigh Anne.

"I hope you get to stay for the party, my bands going to perform" said Briana.

"Of course she's staying for the party" said John before Leigh Anne could speak.

"Yeah, I guess I am" said Leigh Anne as she smiled back at John.

"Great, well I have to go and get ready, bye" said Briana as she walked outside to where the party had already started.

"John how is….Oh, hi!" said Kelly as she entered the living room.

"Hi" said Leigh Anne.

"Thank god you are awake, we all got scared" said Kelly as she walked up to Leigh Anne and gave her a hug.

"I'm okay now, I promise" said Leigh Anne.

"Are you sure?, do you need a glass of water?, are you hungry? Do you have a fever?" asked Kelly putting her hand over Leigh Anne's forehead.

"No, I'm okay, thank you sweetie" said Leigh Anne.

"Are you sure?" asked Kelly again.

"She's fine Kelly, let her get breathe" said John.

"Okay, I was just making sure, sorry, I'm Kelly" said Kelly as she hugged Leigh Anne again.

"Nice to meet you" said Leigh Anne.

"Okay, well I came to check how you where doing, and now I have to find Gretchen cuz she needs to help me fix my hair" said Kelly as she hugged Leigh Anne one more time and ran to find Gretchen in her room.

Leigh Anne laughed as Gretchen walked out of the living room

"Your kids are really sweet John, just like you and so is your sister." said Leigh Anne as she got up from the couch, with the help of John who she was holding on to.

"Yep, it's hard but I think I did a great job raising them including my sister" said John laughing.

Leigh Anne looked around the room looking at all the picture in the house.

She stopped holding on to John and walked over to a photo that had a picture of John with all his kids and a young man.

"Is this your husband?" asked Leigh Anne.

"No, he is…." but before he could finish his sentence Alex walked into the living room.

"Hi" said Alex as he walked into the house.

"Hey Alex, let me introduce you" said John as he took Alex and walked him over to Leigh Anne.

"This is my brother-in-law, Alex , Alex this is Leigh Anne" said John.

"Hi nice to meet you, and welcome to our home" said Alex as he gave Leigh Anne a hug.

"Thanks you, your home is beautiful" said Leigh Anne.

"Thank you, well I have to take the food out to the guest" said Alex as he a pan full of lasagna.

"Do you need help?" asked Leigh Anne.

"If you don't mind, that would be great" said Alex.

Leigh Anne walked over to the kitchen are and picked up a pan that had fettuccine alfredo

"I'll help too, and we ca introduce you to everyone outside and you will love Alex's lasagna when you try it, he cooks the best food in the world" said John as he got a bowl that was full of homemade rolls.

The three of them walked outside to the party…

**MEANWHILE**

"I called you all because my Aunt is missing and we must find her!" shouted Randy to the staff, maids, and the chauffeur.

"Yes Sir!" they all shouted back at Randy in unison.

"Alright, everyone, head out!" said Randy

Everyone started running in different directions.

Had hired policemen and people from his Aunts company to go and ask people around the whole city, place flyers everywhere, the news even spread across all the networks from ABC to CBS to Fox and NBC.

**MEANWHILE**

After Leigh Anne met everyone in the neighborhood including John's youngest son, Brian, and John's best friend Batista. Everyone had sat down a long table outside.

Leigh Anne slowly took a bite of the Lasagna that was in her plate.

"So?" said John.

Leigh Anne looked at everyone that was staring at her, since she was sitting in the head of the table outside.

"It is…DELICIOUS" she said, falling in love with the Lasagna.

"Thank you Ms. Leigh Anne" said Alex.

**LATER**

After Briana's band performed and after Brian blew out his candles and everyone had cake Leigh Anne though it was time for her to go home.

"I'm sorry everyone but I have to go home" said Leigh Anne.

Preston, Briana, Gretchen, Kelly and Alex said their goodbye's to Leigh Anne. Alex, Kelly and even Gretchen invited Leigh Anne back tomorrow so they could give he a makeover.

John offered to take her home.

"Thank you John, I had the most fun tonight more than I ever had my whole life" said Leigh Anne.

"No problem, I'm glad you had a great time" said John with a smile.

"And your family is just lovely" said Leigh Anne.

"Thank you…and I was serious about what I said…you can be part of my family, I mean you already said you where going to be my mom" said John with a smile.

"Thank you" said Leigh Anne, as she started crying a little.

"Hey don't cry, you'll make me feel sad" said John

"Sorry" said Leigh Anne drying her tears.

John stopped in front of some luxurious apartment buildings

"alright here we are… mom" said John with a smile as he laughed

"thanks you…son" said Leigh Anne with a smile

"And don't tear up alright, remember now you have a son, four grandkids, and a daughter" said John.

"Thank you John" said Leigh Anne as she gave John a hug and got out of his car.

"Remember you told Gretchen you'd let her give you a make over" said John out his car window.

"Of course, I'll be their in the morning" said Leigh Anne as she waved bye and walked inside the building.

John drove of knowing that his new mom was inside her home.

Leigh Anne walked into the apartment building heading to the elevator. She pressed the button for the penthouses. She walked up to the door that said 105 and knocked on it. She waited a few seconds until a young man finally answered the door.

"Leigh Anne, what are you doing here at this hour?" asked the man.

"Ted I need your help" said Leigh Anne.


End file.
